A laundry process contains two basic steps which are cleaning and drying cycles. A cleaning cycle in turn contains wash, rinse, and spin cycles. Since a conventional laundry system comprises a washer and a dryer to do cleaning and drying respectively, a laundry needs to be loaded twice for the cleaning cycle and the drying cycle. The extra attendance for loading the fabrics into dryer is quite inconvinient and time consuming. Also, a laundry system with two machine installments not only costs more but also takes more space of a residential area than an one-installment laundry system. The present invention is concerned with these problems, and it is the general aim of this invention to provide a unified washing-drying machine which may be utilized for performing cleaning and drying cycles in only one installment.